


Winglet #1:Worried Love

by Trinomew



Series: Wings of Fire: 10 Lies Prophecy [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, This takes place a while after arc 3, other ocs mentioned - Freeform, random stuff, sorry if it is confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinomew/pseuds/Trinomew
Summary: In the Icewing hatchery on the night of the Three Moons two dragons look over their egg that’s starting to hatch. Conversations start over the child as worries start to surface. “A royal Icewing and a Nightwing having a dragonet hatch over the three moons that’s something worrisome,”
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Wings of Fire: 10 Lies Prophecy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815199
Kudos: 2





	Winglet #1:Worried Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly an OC Drabble of sorts that I made when developing the Icewing royal family for a large Wings of Fire oc story I may make.

The night was bright and silent within the Icewing palace. It seemed as if every dragon in the world was asleep. The three moons shimmered so brightly within the sky. Only one spot in the palace had the faintest whispering, the nursery. Where two dragons laid next to each other staring at a silver egg tails twinned. 

One was a nightwing. A long snout slightly bent upwards faint scars running over his neck. Eyes a near black with a silver scale right below it. His tail short and thick, arms and legs with short claws. Long wings stretched up splattered with white scales over a purple background. The body also showed a much deeper purple and a Jet black stomach.. the only White was the claws that were white as the stars in the sky. 

Next to the Nightwing was a hybrid of a Seawing and Icewing , small gills protruded on her neck. Her body was short and silver like the moon, while her wing tall, thin and was the color white with bursts of silver looking like cracked ice.Her eyes were inverses black taking up most of the color though that was the only dark color on her body. The spikes upon her back were few and far between and each was a gradient starting at thebase as a dark grey and ending at the tip as pure white. Her face looked nervous as she stroked the silver egg. 

“The egg’s silver..” the hybrid said quietly staring up at the moons in the sky. 

“I know my love, I also know you’re worried.” The nightwing’s tail brushes on her shoulder. “You fear of Darkstalker don’t you..” 

The hybrid shakes her head before bowing it in defeat “N-no Confidence, I wouldn’t think that..” her words grow shaken “Yet I do.. The three Moons are out.. and it’s closing in our second year of everyone being trapped in the Icewing kingdom... what if our dragonet leads to this kingdoms fall?” 

“..” Confidence looks down “They won’t. I promise you. Even with the power of the three moons they are just a child,”

“There are so many similarities .. We’re Ice and Night mates and a child being born in the light of the three moons. I’m even royalty,” She shudders a little claws twitching. 

“There are many differences though I know you know that but, the two most important is.. us and our tribe.” Confidence stands up taller. “We are not Arctic and Foeslayer. There was a war oh so long ago that let hybrids not have to suffer here.” 

His voice grows with conviction. “You are not going to be a terrible mother like Arctic, and you are not forcing me to stay in a kingdom I don’t want to stay in.” 

His voice lowers, “I want to be here, I’m not just here for you I’m here for this kingdom.” 

He nearly gets to a yell, “Fracture! I will never leave or even have a thought of leaving you! The cold death of my body will be the only way that I would ever think to leave you or our dragonets,” 

“Confidence..” she looked momentarily shocked. It was slow and hard to see but tears started to role down her face. “I-I’m sorry!” Conviction seems to be forced out of her throat. “I know you may be hearing this but! I’m sorry I’m doubting you or even my dragonet who has yet to emerge from their egg, This fear is constricting me and..” she gently rubs the egg absently “I nearly let it constrict you.”

“Yet you didn’t.. you doubted us.. all dragons doubt, if I couldn’t read your mind I would’ve never known!” He pauses “That is what makes you great, you question and levy risks. I know you would’ve not seen your child as Darkstalker that is not like you at all. Remember when Prince Collapse came out to you first about being Trans. Why did he do that?” 

“I-I” her words are cut short.

Confidence continues “He knew you’d accept and help him, you say you thought he could be faking, that you are terrible for thinking it, but did you truly believe that he was lying,”

“No.. I couldn’t, no I knew he was not lying,” her voice was meek but grew in confidence as she ended it.

“See.. there is a difference between thoughts and beliefs. You may think that your dragonet will be born made of cow flesh but do you believe that?” Confidence says a smug grin on his face. 

“H-hey!” Blush rises on her cheek as she whips Confidence in the head with her tail. “That’s ridiculous,” 

“Yet you still thought it. I saw that thought swim through your head yet not for a minute did you believe it,” he continues “You always doubt yourself afraid your intentions will go haywire and will ruin something. I hate to hear those things about yourself. Your patience is a virtue. Remember when we first met?” 

“Huh?” Her face looks confused until recognition dawns upon it. “You claimed you were a hero here to save the kingdom. ,” she almost chuckles “when I met you I nearly sprayed all my frost breath on you to make you shut up about that obvious lie... why did you bring that up..it was an obvious lie” the smile is gone replaced with confusion. 

“Yet others believed it. That thought entered their heads and they believed it. You didn’t. You even got me right on the nose as someone on the run,” he chuckles. “That’s because you doubted my words and you could tell with no Nightwing gift that I was a faker,” his tail rests back on Fracture’s tail. “That’s why I trust you and know you don’t believe this dragonet will ever become Darkstalker,” his head leans on her neck. “I swear on the three moons,” 

Fracture was silent, no tears came out, but an embrace of Confidence. “I love you and I love this dragonet..” 

The two leaned on each other in silence for only a few minutes until a cracking sound seemed to reverberate in the room. 

Fracture immediately jolted up staring at the silver egg. A crack now fractured in the center as a constant tapping knocked in the egg. “Oh oh.. they’re coming..,” warmth blanketed her voice .

Confidence also jolted up excitement in his eyes. “Come on come on. We can’t wait to see you,” 

A smile seemed plastered on their faces as they watched in bliss as their dragonet cracked and tore their way out of the shell. Soon a dragonet tumbled out of the shell. 

Night and Ice were the dominant traits. The head was Icewing like, yet the scales around the eyes were like that of a Nightwing. The eye itself was a mixture of both parents. It was mostly black in the whites of the eye yet the brightest part of the eye was a dark blue. A dark blue they happened to be the same color as the stubby tongue that flicked out of the dragonet’s mouth. One horn was pointed down like a Nightwing whilst the second horn pointed up. Both were pure white. 

The legs and arms were structured like a Nightwing and scaled like an Icewing. The tail was stubby and thick like a Nightwing but still long with spikes at the end of it, though fewer than usual. The spikes on the back also started Like a normal Icewing but transitioned near the front legs to be more Nightwing like. The only part that didn’t seem to borrow from both parents were the wings that were truly that of an Icewing. 

The color of the dragonet seemed to swap back and forth between a grey color to a bluer grey color.The wings main membrane color was a deep blue with light purple streaks near the widest parts of the membrane. The stomach however was a only the color of silver. The exact color of silver Fracture had. 

Of course right below the dragonet’s eyes were four gray blue scales far darker than the grayish blue on his body , two beneath each eye looking like tear drops. 

“There he is.. our fifth dragonet..” Fracture says warmly.

“What shall we call him?”Confidence asks looking at Fracture. 

“I believe you should chose, I know whatever you’d chose would be perfect,” A smile spreads on her face. 

Confidence turns bright red before composing himself. “If you really are that confident in me then..” Fracture snorts a little. He continues in a more serious tone. “I’ve had this name for a while and I think it’d be great.” He holds a claw out to the dragonet who stumbles into it. He stares straight at the little dragonet. “You will be known as Spoilers ourbeautiful dragonet,”


End file.
